SuperTank
by ETBlack3333
Summary: After hearing stories about superheroes. Thomas decides he wants to be one. But at first, it goes bad for him. But in the end, it ends up very successful. Enjoy. I'm Back! Hurray!


Their are a lot of things that Thomas the Tank Engine has wanted to be, but all of times he tried, he failed at it. But this time, it would be different.

Right now, at Tidmouth Sheds, Tyler and Patrick were reading Marvel comics with Thomas and Percy.

" No wonder why so many people love the movies. These guys are amazing. " - Patrick

" Yeah, only because of their actors. " - Tyler

" Whatever you say. " - Patrick

" Are those superheroes real? " - Percy

" I wish. These guys could actually make the world better. " - Patrick

" I would love to be a superhero. " - Thomas

" Don't get your hopes up Thomas. You haven't learned how to fly or shoot laserbeams yet. " - Tyler

" I don't need to. If someone's in trouble, I'll save them. " - Thomas

" Or crash and fail. " - Percy

" You would too. " - Thomas

" Shut up. " - Percy

" Make me! " - Thomas

" Ok, ok. Why don't we take a break. " - Patrick

" My pleasure. " - Percy

He and Patrick left leaving the other two alone. Thomas was not pleased on how they were treating him, he thought he would make a great superhero.

" Tyler, be honest, would I do great as a superhero? " - Thomas

" Well, uh, I think..." - Tyler

" Go on. Say it. " - Thomas

" It would depend..." - Tyler

" On what actually? " - Thomas

" On second thought, I'm going to head inside. " - Tyler

He sprinted immediately towards the motel, leaving Thomas alone.

" Gee, what a great friend you are! " - Thomas

Thomas was in a real pissy mood right now.

" I can be a superhero. " - Thomas

He then started to have a vision in his head.

**Vision starts here:**

Thomas was known as SuperTank, protector of Sodor, as he looked over the place and waited for any crime to happen and then stop it.

Thomas was sitting at the top of the highest building on Sodor and looked around for something. He was wearing a red and blue facemask, had stickers all around his sides, with this number 1 glowing with glitter, and he had a nice, long cape swaying in the wind.

Then something caught his eye, a large smoke floom was rising out of the forest.

" Tyler, what's the problem in the forest? " - Thomas

Tyler was SuperTank's assistant who would inform him about the crimes going on.

" I'm getting reports of a group of thugs setting fire to the greenhouse in the forest. Authorities are on their way. " - Tyler

" I'll get there first. " - Thomas

He rose from the building and began flying towards the forest fire.

" SuperTank is on the case. " - Thomas

He activated his turbo boosts and bursted quickly to the fire.

Just before he arrived, the thugs were just about to finish their heist and steal every plant in the greenhouse.

The leader called for his men.

" Let's bail. " - leader

" Yes boss. " - minions

They all got in their truck, and were just about to leave.

" Stop right there! " - Thomas

The villians looked up and saw SuperTank in their tracks.

" Take him down! " - leader

The leader's minions pulled out their guns and fired.

Thomas dodged every single one of them in a flash.

" My turn buds. " - Thomas

He began shooting lasers out of his eyes and knocked the guns out of the minion's hands.

" Time to finish this. " - Thomas

He hovered over the truck and dropped a net on top of it, leaving the truck and the thugs completely trapped.

Thomas then started to get cocky and wink at them. Then the greenhouse owner began to screm for him.

" SuperTank! The fire is getting worse. " - owner

Thomas looked back at the fire and got serious. He activated his water cannons from his buffers and began blasting water all over the fire, eventually putting it out quickly.

Once the fire was out, the building was badly damaged, but thankfully, none of the plants were harmed.

" Thank you SuperTank. " - owner

" Anytime sir. " - Thomas

Police and firemen arrived at the scene just as all the chaos ended. The thugs were arrested, the plants were safe, and SuperTank had saved the day again.

He soon left the scene and quickly flew to the sky and looked down at his beloved island.

" Sodor will always be safe on my watch. " - Thomas

**Vision ends here:**

Thomas opened his eyes and had a big smile on his face of determination.

" I'll show Percy and Tyler. " - Thomas

He know had the urge to become a hero for Sodor to recognize, but it would take a lot of work.

Thomas sat there for a bit thinking, until James arrived. He backed up next to Thomas, not looking very happy.

" Did you insult Percy? " - James

" No, he was just in denial. " - Thomas

" Uh, huh. " - James

Jake came down and consulted the two.

" Hey. Enough of that. " - Jake

" Sorry. " - Thomas and James

Thomas then had something in his mind.

" Hey Jake. What did you dress for Halloween last year? " - Thomas

" Robin. Why? " - Jake

" Do you still have the costume? " - Thomas

" Yes, in the attic, cause it's tight as hell now. " - Jake

" Haha. Can you get it? " - Thomas

" Fine. " - Jake

He took off very confused. James was intrigued though.

" What are you up too now? " - James

" You'll see. " - Thomas

" I'd rather not know, so I'm gonna go now. " - James

" Fine. Have it your way. " - Thomas

Jake soon returned with his costume.

" So, why did you want this? " - Jake

" It has a cape and mask right? " - Thomas

" Right. " - Jake

" I wanna try it on. " - Thomas

" Uh, hate to break it to you Thomas, but Halloween isn't for another 3 months. " - Jake

" Just do it. " - Thomas

" Fine. Like I have other stuff do. " - Jake

He ended up putting the mask on Thomas's face which covered around his eyes. Jake then tied the cape to Thomas's funnel, letting it hang down on his side.

" So, how do I look? " - Thomas

" Honestly. You look like the most lamest superhero ever. " - Jake

" Tease all you want. But I'm going to help this place be even safer. " - Thomas

" By what? " - Jake

" SuperTank, away! " - Thomas

Thomas sprinted out of this shed and began to look around the island for any danger he could find and stop.

" SuperTank? Is this even real world or a dream? " - Jake

Jake then slapped himself in the face, only to leave a large bruise on his cheek.

" Yep, this is real. Damn it. " - Jake

Thomas made his way to the steamworks to get a nice paintjob to complete his costume. On the way there though, he got many stares from other engines. Mainly cause it was not normal to see an engine wear a mask or cape, but Thomas didn't care.

Once he arrived at the works. Victor and Kevin immediately looked weirdly at Thomas.

" What's going on here Thomas " - Kevin

" I would like a nice paint job. " - Thomas

" Is that all? " - Victor

" Well, try and add some nice features, like stars or fire. " - Thomas

" Sure, anything for you. " - Victor

He was still very confused, but Victor gave to Thomas's request and he got his new paintwork he wanted.

Once the painters were finished. Thomas's superhero costume was complete. With his mask, cape, and colors, he was now SuperTank.

" Now off to protect Sodor. " - Thomas

As soon as he left, Gordon had come by the steamworks and saw Thomas and his new look.

" What's he doing now? " - Gordon

" We have no idea. " - Victor and Kevin

Thomas began his hero journey by heading towards the docks to see if their's anything to do to help.

When arrived, he again got stares.

" Do you guys need any assistance? " - Thomas

" Uhh, not really Thomas. " - Porter

" Nice costume by the way. " - Cranky

He began to laugh, but Thomas didn't care at all.

But then he heard a noise in the distance. He saw that Big Mickey was about to drop a load of crates on the ground.

" Some help here please. " - Big Mickey

" Sure thing friend..." - Cranky

" SuperTank is on the case. " - Thomas

He sprinted towards Big Mickey to try and help.

Mickey had lowered the crates closer to the ground, but they were still about to fall.

" I'm here to help and...oh crap. " - Thomas

He didn't realize that the crates were very close to him and ended up smashing into them, pouring sand bags and fish all over the place. One fish even landing in Salty's mouth.

Thomas was shocked and smiled nervously at the gang.

" Great Job, SuperTank. " - Cranky

" I...I thought.." - Thomas

" It's fine Thomas. We can take it from here. " - Salty

" Right. See you guys soon. " - Thomas

He left, still hearing Cranky laugh behind him. Thomas was not happy that he failed, so he wanted to redeem himself.

Thomas went near the town and looked for something. And in his sights, he saw two figures wearing black hoodies come out of the library carrying something. Thomas still was suspicious of it.

He approached the library and saw the figures were carrying boxes. But Thomas didn't want to know what was inside and decided to intervene.

" Stop right there. " - Thomas

" Huh? " - Figure 1

The two looked behind them and saw Thomas. But before they could say anything, Thomas activated his attack.

" Take this. " - Thomas

He ended up blowing coal all over the two figures. Then ended up dropping the boxes and they were filled up paper and the paper began blowing all over the place from the wind.

Thomas smiled thinking he stopped a robbery. But it wasn't the case, the figures pulled down their hoodies and revealed themselves to be Ellie and Hailey.

" Ellie? Hailey? " - Thomas

" Thomas? " - Ellie and Hailey

" What are you guys doing? " - Thomas

" What are you doing? You just ruined our job. " - Hailey

" I thought you were robbers and those boxes were filled with money, or something. " - Thomas

" No, they were filled with paper that we were going to send to the faxing company in town. But I guess were aren't now. " - Ellie

" Then why are you wearing black hoodies? " - Thomas

" Cause one it's very cold, and two it's going to rain soon, and I'm not getting my hair wet. " - Hailey

" Oh stop it. Your hair is always messy. " - Ellie

" So what if it is. " - Hailey

" Also Thomas, why are you dressed like Robin? " - Ellie

" I'm not Robin? I'm SuperTank, and I thought I was saving something. " - Thomas

" Well not really. So thanks a lot. " - Hailey

" Hey give him a break. " - Ellie

" What's going on out here? " - librarian

" Oh god. Thomas get out of here. " - Ellie

" Right. " - Thomas

He quickly got out of there. Ellie ended up taking the blame for the incident. But Thomas was still very upset.

He decided to stop and think to himself.

" What am I doing wrong? " - Thomas

He was starting to think he was failing at being a superhero.

But he was hoping for a third chance we he heard a lot whistle. It sounded like Spencer's.

Thomas quickly followed the noise and he saw in the distance in front of him. Spencer coming in very fast and not stopping at all.

" Hey slow down Spencer. " - Thomas

" I can't. " - Spencer

Thomas hated Spencer, but he still wanted to help him. He looked over and saw a group of flatbeds just sitting on the tracks. So Thomas went over to them and pushed them forward through the switchtracks and placed them in front of Spencer's track, hoping it would stop him.

Thomas had hope this time.

" Don't worry Spencer. SuperTank is here to help. " - Thomas

Spencer didn't hear him though and saw the flatbeds blocking his tracks.

" Oh gosh. No. " - Spencer

He ended up hitting them very hard and did slow down. But the pieces of flatbeds ended up scratching his paint and coaches. Soon Spencer ended up stopping for good.

He was very pissed though.

" Thomas! What in the world is wrong with you. You ruined my coat and my coaches. " - Spencer

" I was trying to save you. " - Thomas

" Oh yeah. You saved me alright, only to ruin it as well. " - Spencer

" I was trying to be a hero. " - Thomas

" Well guess, you failed. Heck, you'd be the worst superhero ever. Just go away! " - Spencer

That right there hit Thomas the most. He was very upset not only for what he's done, but the fact that Spencer was probably right that he was a terrible superhero.

Thomas soon went away crying a bit and wanted to be alone. He stopped near a water tower hoping to cool down.

But it got worse for him as it began to rain and his new superhero paint job was washing away. It was also very windy and his new cape ended up being blown away.

" It's official. I failed. Tyler and Percy were right. I would have been a bad superhero. " - Thomas

He sat there quiet for a bit and cried. This was by far his worst failure ever.

About 5 minutes later, Emily came up to the water tower for a drink and saw her sad love.

" Thomas? What's wrong. " - Emily

" Everything. Percy and Tyler didn't think I could be a superhero, so I wanted to prove them wrong. But all my attempts to be Sodor's hero ended up failing badly. " - Thomas

" Oh Thomas. You don't have to feel sorry. You did the best you could try. " - Emily

" Yeah. But now everyone will just laugh at me now. " - Thomas

" Don't be that way. If you want to be something, you should keep trying. " - Emily

" You sure? " - Thomas

" Yeah. If you want to be a superhero. Then keep trying till you succeed. " - Emily

" I'll try. Thank Em, I love you. " - Thomas

" I love you too. " - Emily

Thomas left the water tower and smiled this time because Emily made him feel better. But he still wasn't 100% sure if he wanted to keep trying to be a hero.

As he continued on, he Bertie and thought maybe a race could make him feel better.

As he approached Bertie, he saw someone come towards him. A guy in a black mask holding a taser. He approached Bertie and pointed the taser at Bertie's driver.

" Get out. " - thug

" Okay, okay. " - Bertie's driver

He put his hands up and left Bertie. But the passengers remained inside. The thug then entered Bertie and began driving him at full speed.

" Stop. Get out. " - Bertie

" Not happening. " - thug

" Someone help me, please. " - Bertie

Thomas saw the whole thing and knew he had to do something.

" Don't worry Bertie. SuperTank is going to save you and your passengers. " - Thomas

He then began to chase after Bertie in hoping he could stop the thug from doing anything bad.

Bertie was being driven down the road that lead to the school. The thug was planning to crash Bertie into the school, while it was full of people.

" Stop the bus! " - Thomas

" You're not the boss of me. " - thug

He speeded up Bertie even faster, but Thomas did the same thing and came close to catching up.

While the thug went as fast as he could, Thomas ended up right next to Bertie.

" Stay calm Bertie. I'm gonna save you all. " - Thomas

" How? " - Bertie

" Ha. Silly train, you think you can stop me. You're on the rails, I'm on the road. " - thug

" Think again. " - Thomas

Thomas blew coal at the road and tried to blind the thug, but too no avail.

" Nice try bud. " - thug

He speeded up faster and got closer to the school. Thomas didn't know what else to do.

" Come on Thomas. Think. Think. Think. " - Thomas

He got one idea that he thought was very unlikely, but wanted to try.

Thomas got next to Bertie again and aimed.

" What are you gonna do now? " - thug

" This. And I hope it works. " - Thomas

" Huh? " - thug

Thomas once again blew some coal in the air and tried to block the thug's vision.

" You seriously tried that again? You're pathetic. " - thug

" Oh yeah? " - Thomas

Thomas continued blowing and then a large piece of coal flew in the air as flow, and by very big luck, it managed to go through Bertie's door and hit the thug in the head and make him fall out on the ground.

Once he was on the ground, Bertie was still out of control and still couldn't stop. Then one of his passengers ran up to his front and hit the brakes hard.

Before you know it, Bertie stopped completely and was just a few meters away from crashing into the school.

Thomas eventually caught and stopped and breathed heavily.

" I did it? Did I really save you? " - Thomas

" Yes you did Thomas. You are a hero. " - Bertie

" Yeah, I am. Not a superhero, just a hero. " - Thomas

Sometime later, police arrived on scene, arrested the thug, got the people to safety, and Bertie was rushed to the works.

On the first people on the scene was Tyler, and Percy and Emily also arrived as well.

" Wow Thomas. You really did great. " - Tyler

" I told you I can be a superhero. " - Thomas

" Yeah. But that doesn't matter anymore. You saved a lot of people today. Everyone will think of you as just Thomas who saved people. " - Tyler

" He's right Thomas. " - Emily

" Yeah. I don't need to be a superhero. I can still just be me. " - Thomas

" I agree Thomas. Also sorry for what I said this morning. " - Percy

" I'm sorry too Percy. I'm just glad I saved everyone. " - Thomas

" Is that Jake's mask from Halloween? " - Tyler

" Yeah. Could you take it off? It itches, and I don't need it anyways. " - Thomas

" Sure thing. " - Tyler

" I also kind of lost his cape. " - Thomas

" I'm sure he won't care. " - Tyler

" Yeah. " - Thomas

Everyone was congratulating Thomas for his heroism, then Spencer came over to the scene and saw what happened. He was fixed after what happened earlier with Thomas, and he was still mad apparantly.

" Good Job Thomas. You actually did something good today. " - Spencer

" Beat it would ya. " - Thomas

Spencer smirked and continued on. But then before you know it, the cape Thomas was wearing flew over to Spencer and landed right in front of face, leaving him blind.

" Ahh! Get it off! Get it off! " - Spencer

" Hahahahaha. " - Thomas, Tyler, Percy, and Emily

" Alright SuperTank. You did your best today. " - Thomas

" SuperTank? " - Tyler and Percy

" Yeah, maybe I should stick with just Thomas. " - Thomas

" Yes. " - Tyler, Percy, and Emily

Thomas smiled to himself and remained that way for the rest of the day. As that was the end of his superhero adventure. It got off to a bad start and near failure, but it was saved at the end for Thomas saving Bertie and many people from danger.

Thomas, or SuperTank, will be remembered for this day. And it may be just the beginning for him.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm finally back. I took a month break because of school starting, and it's been a disaster so far. But I'm glad I could get this done for you.**

**This one was really fun to write. I hope you like it.**

**Next story I can't be sure on. Maybe a few weeks, I don't know, school will probably get more crazy for me.**

**But whatever. I'm glad I'm back. See you soon. Love you. Love, Ethan.**


End file.
